


Towers of Strength

by Neon_Zephyr



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Early Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Zephyr/pseuds/Neon_Zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few weeks into their fledgling relationship, Naoto notices something amiss with Kanji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towers of Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buradorei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buradorei/gifts).



> Another prompt ordered by Buradorei. 
> 
> This one takes place between Arena/Ultimax and the Golden Epilogue.

Naoto looked at Kanji, seated across from the low-lying table from her. He fiddled with his chopsticks for a long moment, before picking up another piece of the fried, breaded pork. She watched as he slowly ate it. He didn’t make eye contact.

“K-Kanji?” She asked softly.

“’Sup?” He looked at her.

“Are you…?” She hesitated. “Is everything all right?”

“’Course.” He blinked at her.

“The food is… adequate, yes?”

Kanji gave a crooked grin.

“It’s great. Promise.”

Naoto didn’t say it, but that was likely primarily his doing. It had been his idea—something low-stress, an evening at his house, making their dinner together, maybe with a movie afterward. They hadn’t been going out for very long, just a few weeks. It was also a low profile date; the Team knew, as did their small handful of friends outside of it, and Kanji’s mother—except she’d figured it out on her own.

They were both scared, she knew. It was a first relationship, for both of them, and they each still had a large number of insecurities.

She returned her gaze to her food, focusing on the small bowl of rice.

She tried to remind herself that the awkwardness was natural this early in a relationship, that it was okay for things to not seem much different from their friendship before—if perhaps more familiar, including her dropping an honorific with his name in private—that it didn’t mean that their… arrangement wasn’t legitimate, or that he wasn’t enthusiastic about it.

He was definitely acting rather peculiar the past several days. He seemed less than attentive, both at school and in private with her. He didn’t always respond right away, sometimes needing a shout or physical contact to break the trance—Yosuke had had to punch him, rather hard, in the shoulder yesterday during the Team’s study session at Junes. Then, this afternoon while they made dinner, he zoned out completely, over a pan of the breaded pork frying in oil. She’d had to take his hand in hers to get him to snap out of it. They’d both ended up with faces so red it was a wonder that they didn’t end up with burns after all, but dinner was saved without serious injury.

It didn’t stop her from worrying, however. If he didn’t get help with whatever was bothering him, he was going to end up hurting himself. Regardless of their current relationship, she didn’t want that to happen.

“Kanji,” Naoto started again.

“Hmm?” He looked up from his own bowl of rice. “What’s up?”

“Are you _certain_ that everything is all right?”

“Yeah, everything’s… hold up.” He put down his last bite of tonkatsu. “Didn’ ya just ask that?”

“You… appear to be… quite distracted as of late.” Naoto chose her words carefully. She knew that when she was blunt, she typically came across as… lacking in tact. She didn’t want him to misunderstand; she was persisting with the matter because she cared, because she didn’t want him to be harmed in any way. She didn’t want him to think that she was being condescending or treating him like a child. “If you are upset or wish to discuss something, I am more than willing to listen to….”  

“I’m fine, Naoto,” Kanji said, before quickly downing the last bit of breaded pork. “Really. Promise.”

She looked at the table. Naoto took a deep breath.

“Is it something I’ve done? Or not done?” She also knew she struggled with social cues. Kanji’s blunt nature made it much easier to interact with him—a trait that may helped make him initially attractive to her.

“What?” Kanji blinked at her, face pale and eyes wide. “No! Nothin’ like that!” He choked down the food in his mouth. “Ya ain’t done nothin’ wrong. Really!” He paused. “I’m just… tired or somethin’, I guess. Nothin’ ta worry about.”

Naoto looked at him.

“Really,” Kanji repeated. He stood up, taking his dishes with him. He motioned towards hers, taking them when she gave him a small nod.

Naoto knew he wasn’t being totally truthful. She believed that whatever was causing him duress wasn’t by any fault of hers. His reaction to the suggestion as such cleared all worry she had on that.

But, he _was_ clearly upset. She may struggled with social cues, but she was skilled with facial and other minor tells, especially in terms of when a person was lying. She’d conducted enough interrogations, on her own, to be able to tell by now.

But, if it wasn’t something she did, then why was he upset? Her first thought was that it was someone from school; they’d both been harassed by a couple of individuals, about their differences from society’s expectations, and about each other. She wondered briefly if one of them had been bothering him about her now that they were—except that no one outside of those few, trusted individuals even knew about their still-new relationship.

Regardless, even if she wasn’t the cause—even indirectly—that didn’t mean that she couldn’t be part of the solution.

The question was, how? Naoto wasn’t exactly experienced with comfort, either giving or receiving. From the time her parents perished in that car wreck until she’d joined the Team, the only people she’d had for support were her grandfather and Yakushiji. They’d both provided her with a loving family, but it had been different from the norm, and hadn’t exactly taught her what was considered comforting to the typical member of their society.

But, on that thought, Kanji himself was hardly typical under society’s expectations. It had been another trait that had made their initial friendship appealing and… and comforting, Naoto noted with a smile.

So. Maybe something against society’s expectations, against what she’d been taught—as limited as that was. Kanji was oddly affectionate, even if it was currently mostly in more subtle ways: a special-made bento of her favorite foods in his signature, adorable designs, a secret pocket sewn in the interior of her coat when he did a touch-up tailor job, a text late at night to remind her to eat and sleep. Some might consider that minor, but for the expectations she’d been raised with….

Perhaps a open show of affection would assist him? Even if it didn’t get him to open up and talk to her, maybe it would at least help him handle whatever it was that was weighing so heavily on his mind.

Kanji came back into the living room.

“H-hey, ya wanna go ta Shiroku and pick up some Topsicles or somethin’?” He asked, standing near the table, diagonal from her.

“Kanji?” She looked up at him. “I… I apologize if this sounds… forward, but….”

“What?”

“W-would you… er, is it all right if I… hug you?” Her face felt like it was on fire.

“H-hug?” Kanji blinked at her. He shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket, before looking at the floor. “I-I mean… th-that wouldn’t be… weird fer ya?” He cleared his throat. “I mean… because….” He shuffled his feet. “I…I-I know ya ain’t exactly… a fan of yer personal space bein’… and I’m kinda….” He shrugged his shoulders.

Naoto looked at him. The most logical cause for the latter concern had to be their height difference. She still held some minor insecurities on her own height—she still wore her platform-soled shoes or boots whenever possible—and Kanji was likely nervous about compounding that. He _was_ roughly thirty centimeters taller than her.

But, if that _was_ an issue, it was easily handled.

“If kn-kneeling… next to me would… make it easier….” She looked down at her hands, placing them, palms up, on her lap.

“O-okay.” Kanji eventually said in a quiet voice. “I-If tha’s cool with ya.”

Of course it was. It had been her idea, for one. It was also admittedly still generally chaste, and it might help Kanji.

And, though she was reluctant to admit it, she also wanted that contact.

She nodded. Kanji sat down on both knees next to her, clearing his throat again. She looked at him. His cheeks were tinted a faint pink. Her face felt equally warm. She turned to face him directly, slightly raising her open arms. He glanced to the side, before leaning forward and gingerly wrapping both arms around her.

He was warm. She already knew that, but it always came as quite the pleasant surprise during those rare times when  their bodies brushed against each other, or when one of them took the other’s trembling hand. His entire body was shaking the slightest amount, and his arms and hands were barely pressing against her back, as if he feared breaking her. That unnerved her. It wasn’t fair, he shouldn’t be holding back, not for something like this. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, bringing one hand to the back of his head. He stiffened for a moment, before relaxing.

They sat there like that for a long, awkward moment, before Kanji gently pulled away, breaking the contact. He didn’t look at her. He coughed once, rubbing at his own arm.

“I am sorry,” Naoto said softly. “I take it that this did little to truly comfort you.”

“Comfort?” Kanji echoed. He looked at her. “Wait. D’ya still…?” He sighed, turning away again.

“Kanji,” Naoto said, “I can tell that you are… upset by something in some manner as of late. I only wish you would tell me what; I want to help.”

“I…” Kanji started, hesitating.

“Please. Tell me.” After a long moment, she reached out, placing a hand on his knee.

“It…” Kanji’s voice was barely audible, “it’s not yer fault, Naoto. I just…. I dunno. I guess… I guess it’s kinda a guy thing.” He froze for a moment. “Shit.” He looked at her. “I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant.” He spoke quickly. “I just—I mean, I just meant that—not that ya couldn’t—or that you’re not—I mean—!” He looked away again, burying his face in one hand. “That was shitty of me. I’m sorry.”

“I understand your intent, Kanji,” she said, not removing her hand. In a lot of ways—maybe most ways, she really couldn’t tell—her gender was still very grey to her. Maybe it always would be. She didn’t really know. Kanji hadn’t cared—rather, he cared about her identity, but solely for her own sake. Whether she was male, female, or something else, it didn’t change how he felt about her, however.

But, she understood what he likely meant. Naoto had been raised in a more ambiguous manner in terms of gender roles and portrayals; Kanji had been raised as male, with every expectation society put on such an identity.

Perhaps another friend, one who had also been raised male since birth, would be able to aid Kanji with whatever it was that weighed so heavily on his mind.

Yu was the obvious choice; he’d helped Kanji with some issue or other the previous year, before Naoto had attended Yasogami High. The older boy had a skill for helping people with their problems, by listening, by acting, and sometimes just by being there. He’d helped Naoto accept various aspects of herself, too, including her immaturities.

Except Yu had left Inaba, and wouldn’t be returning until summer vacation. A phone call might work, but Kanji was stubborn—nearly as stubborn as Naoto herself—so an in-person visit would be preferred.

_Yosuke-senpai, perhaps_? The thought gradually formed in her mind. _He and Yu-senpai were nearly inseparable. And, he has also demonstrated an interest in Kanji’s well-being, if perhaps in a… particularly odd fashion._

Either way, she’d have to talk to the third-year about it first. Not to Kanji.

She stood up.

“S-so,” she said, not quite looking at him. “You mentioned purchasing Topsicles?”

 

…

…

 

“What?” Yosuke looked up from the stack of boxes.

“I asked if you’d noticed any abnormal behavior from Kanji-kun lately,” Naoto asked, retaining the honorific in case if they were overheard.

“You mean, aside from both of you being all lovey-dovey?” Yosuke focused his gaze on restocking the shelf of canned foods. “Not really.”

“Wha—!” Naoto felt her face grow hot. She lowered her voice. “Yosuke-senpai, please don’t be ridiculous. We have not been excessively affectionate in public.” Or, really, in private.

_All things with time._

“Uh-huh,” Yosuke said with a light chuckle.

“Yosuke-senpai, this is a serious situation.” Naoto pulled on her blue shirt, then on the brim of her hat. “Kanji-kun has been… increasingly inattentive the past several days. Are you aware of anything that might be causing such behavior?”

“Not really,” Yosuke said, inspecting the underside of one can. “The other day? I figured he was just zoned out. Thinking about a date with you or something. You know?”

“Yosuke-senpai!” Naoto hissed, pulling further on her cap. “Please, not in public.”

“It’s eleven on a Sunday morning.” Yosuke pulled on his work apron. “No one’s gonna be in the canned vegetables for at least another hour or two.” He went back to his task. “Not that I understand why you’re acting like it’s some big secret. Half of the town think you guys are….” He stared at the can he’d just placed on the shelf, his face paling. “You know what? Never mind.”  

“R-regardless,” Naoto stammered, “I am worried that his… affliction will result in his injuring himself. I am correct in assuming that you also do not wish for that to happen?”

“Of course I don’t want Kanji to get hurt.” Yosuke looked at her, almost offended.

“Will you talk to him, see if he’ll tell you what is bothering him? And… and help him with it?”

Yosuke sighed.

“Kanji’s stubborn, Naoto,” he said softly. “Almost as much as you. You’re not just his… you’re also clearly best friends. I doubt there’s anything he won’t tell you that he would tell me.”

“When I pressed him to divulge what was bothering him, he deflected the issue.”

Yosuke looked at her.

“It is too early in he morning for this, Naoto-kun.” Yosuke wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. “Please, smaller words?”

“Kanji-kun will not tell me what is wrong.”

Yosuke sighed again.

“You’re not gonna let this go, are you?” He asked.

“You said it yourself.” Naoto looked at him. “I’m even more stubborn than Kanji-kun.” She paused. “Or, shall I inform your parents about how I witnessed you—?”

“Fine.” Yosuke adjusted the shoulder strap of his apron. “You don’t have to blackmail me, geeze. Freakin’ cops.” He added under his breath, as he placed the last cans on the shelf. “I’ll come over to your place after work, okay? That good? I assume you guys have—”

“Yes.” Naoto cut him off. “And… Yosuke-senpai?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” Naoto said softly.

Yosuke made a non-committal noise, before pulling the brim of her hat down over her eyes and carrying the now-empty crates out of the aisle.

 

…

…

 

To say Kanji had been surprised when Yosuke showed up at Naoto’s apartment, near the end of their awkward but pleasant dinner, would have been an understatement.

“Senpai,” Kanji said, opening the door. “What’s up?”

“H-hey, Kanji-kun!” Yosuke rubbed at the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. “Had a feeling you’d be here.”

“Ya need somethin’?” Kanji asked.

“S-sorta.” Yosuke didn’t look at him. “C-can I come in?” He put his hands in his jeans pockets.

“Sure,” Kanji said slowly. “I mean, ain’t my place, ’course, but I think Naoto’d be cool with it.” He let the third-year in, closing the door behind them. “Hey, Naoto!” He shouted towards the dining room. “It’s Yosuke! Said he needs somethin’!”

“A-actually, Kanji,” Yosuke stammered, “I’m here to see you, not Naoto.”

“What?” Kanji looked at him. “Somethin’ wrong?”

Yosuke sat in front of the low table in Naoto’s drawing room. He motioned to the diagonal side. Kanji hesitated— _what does he want?—_ but sat down.

“What’s up?” Kanji asked

“I was gonna ask you the same thing,” Yosuke said, still not looking at him. “I mean, uh,” he hesitated, “I heard your grades are doing pretty good lately.”

“Yeah,” Kanji scoffed. “Teach accused me of cheating. Wasn’t ‘til Naoto told ‘im that she was helping me with homework and stuff that all the teachers finally left me alone.” He looked at Yosuke, who still wasn’t looking at him, his own gaze focused on the table.

“Kanji-kun.” Naoto’s voice caught both their attentions. They looked up at her, standing between the dining and drawing rooms. “Oh. Hello, Yosuke-senpai.”

“Naoto-kun.” Yosuke nodded.

Kanji looked at him, then Naoto. Something pulled at the back of his mind. Was something going on?

“Kanji-kun, do you mind if I, er, step into my room for a little while?”

“Sure,” Kanji said. “No worries.” He vaguely remembered—with a light blush—that she’d mentioned wanting a shower before they watched a movie, after they’d finished dinner. He knew she’d never outright say it in front of Yosuke—or much of anyone really. She slipped away with a light bow of her head.

Alone now, he turned back to Yosuke.

“All right, man,” he started. “What’s up? Ya ain’t exactly the type to jus’ drop by like this, ‘specially when I’m not at….”

“I was in the area,” Yosuke said.

“Ya live on the other side a’ town,” Kanji pointed out, “an’ Junes is halfway ‘tween there and here.”

“All right,” Yosuke said before sighing. He placed his face in one hand for a moment, before looking up at Kanji. “Are you okay, Kanji? You seem kinda… out of it lately.”

Kanji sighed, looking at the table.

“I guess Naoto talked ta ya, huh?”

“She hasn’t been the only one,” Yosuke admitted softly. “Chie and Yukiko-san also mentioned you seemed off. And… I noticed too.” He paused. “Kanji, you know you can talk to us, right? I know we aren’t Yu, but we’re your senpai, too. We’re supposed to look out for you, but we can only do so much. You have to let us know what’s going on.”

“I….” Kanji looked at the wall. A bitter taste filled his mouth. “It’s nothin’ really. Jus’… thinkin’ ‘bout stuff, ya know.”

“What type of stuff?” Yosuke asked slowly.

“Stuff,” Kanji said. His gut churned. Did he really have to—?

“Like… stuff about Naoto?” Yosuke glanced away for a moment.

“No,” Kanji said quickly. “Well, sorta. Yes. No. It’s not her. It’s….” He took a deep breath, exhaling through his clenched jaw. “I don’t really know. I feel… foggy. Confused. I don’ even know how ta put it in words.”

Yosuke looked at him, holding his gaze for a split moment, before looking away. The third-year sighed. The soft sound made a chill run down Kanji’s spine.

“If ya have anythin’ useful to tell me…” Kanji started.

“Not sure.” Yosuke looked at the table. “When did this start?”

“I don’t know!” Kanji snapped at him. Regret washed over him instantly. “Sorry.” He looked at the floor. He ran one hand through his hair, clenching the strands between his fingers. “I really dun know wha’s goin’ on. I….” He sighed again. “I’m fine, senpai. Pro’bly jus’ tired or somethin’. Don’ worry ‘bout me.”

Yosuke rubbed at his chin for a long moment, before standing up.

“I… need to go do something,” the older boy said calmly.

“Okay…?” Kanji looked at him, watching as Yosuke walked to the front door. “Yo?”

“Don’t worry,” Yosuke said with a smile.

“Yosuke?” Kanji asked, stumbling to his feet just in time to watch the other boy walk out the door.

_What the hell is he doin’?_

 

…

…

 

Naoto hadn’t had much to say in the way of comfort. She’d come out of the shower to find him pacing and cursing under his breath between the drawing and dining rooms. It had taken her a few minutes to calm him down, too. She’d had to take his hand—much like the other day—to snap him out of it.

And, instead of feeling better, he just felt cold and scared again.

The worst part was, he couldn’t figure out _why_.

When she’d asked if he’d like to go for a walk, along the Samegawa floodplain, he’d mostly agreed without really thinking. A walk in the summer early evening—him in a dark purple tank top, her in her usual blue, buttoned shirt and yellow tie— _was_ something he’d normally like to do. He just wasn’t really thinking much lately. Or, was thinking too much. He didn’t know—couldn’t decide.

It was weird.

Either way, they ended up walking down the path by the Samegawa, side by side. She didn’t take his hand—not in public, not yet, probably wouldn’t for a long time—but the closeness of her body next to his was more than enough. His cheeks were probably permanently pink by now, anyway.

“So,” he slipped his hands in his pants pockets, “what’s up?”

“It is a pleasant evening,” Naoto pointed out, nodding towards the sun setting in the distance, just visible in the breaks of the view of the surrounding neighborhoods of grey and white houses.

Kanji knew that tone, though. She didn’t have much to say right now, so he decided to not push her. He wasn’t really sure what to say, either. Especially knowing that she—and the others—were all worried about him. It made the air in his lungs turn cold—and the weirdest part was he still didn’t totally get why.

After a few minutes, Naoto stopped. Kanji took a split second to do the same. She nodded towards the gazebo near the river.

“Dojima-san and Nanako-chan are here,” she said. She looked at Kanji. “Shall we go and see them?”

_Senpai’s cop uncle_ , Kanji hesitated. The detective and the boy hadn’t always been on good terms, but with Yu’s support during the previous fall and winter, they’d managed to find a sort of respect for each other. His daughter’s immense fondness for the tall boy had helped, too. But, when he and Naoto had started dating—Dojima had worked it out for himself rather quickly, after the time Kanji had brought her a boxed dinner during a late night at the station—Kanji’d started feeling nervous around the older detective again. Not that he could really figure out why. It wasn’t as if the cop was her _actual_ father, despite the parent-like bond they’d slowly started forming since Adachi’s arrest.

_Parent-like_. The term hung around in Kanji’s head, buzzing like a fly that wouldn’t leave.

“Ah,” Dojima acknowledged them as Naoto led Kanji up to the man and his daughter. “Shirogane-san. Tatsumi-kun. Good evening. Out for a walk?”

“Yes.” Naoto said with a nod.

Kanji looked at the floor, mumbling something he hoped echoed her response. He couldn’t quite look the man in the eye, though he wasn’t sure why.

“Naoto-neesan!” Nanako said brightly, standing up. “Kanji-niichan! Do you wanna help me pick flowers by the Samegawa?”

“Uh….” Kanji looked up at her.

“How about I help you?” Naoto spoke quickly. “Are there any flowers in particular you are searching for?”

“Yeah!” Nanako nodded. “There’s these blue ones! C’mon!” She grabbed Naoto’s hand. “I’ll show you!” The young girl led her away, towards the river’s bank.

“Tatsumi-kun,” Dojima caught Kanji’s attention before he could join them. “A moment?”

“Hmm?” Kanji turned to him. He looked away, rubbing at the nape of his own neck. “Uh… sure.” When Dojima motioned to the gazebo bench near him, Kanji slowly sat down, putting a polite amount of distance between them. “Wh-what’s….” Kanji cleared his throat. “What’s up?”

“Is everything all right, Tatsumi-kun?” Dojima asked softly. When Kanji attempted to brush off the question, the man cut him off. “You should know by now that I hear of pretty much every rumor in town eventually, and that I’m a father, too.” He chuckled. “A couple people actually talked to me directly, including one of your classmates… and your mother.”

“Ma?” Kanji blinked at him. _Damn it, if the ol’ hag thinks somethin’s up, she’ll never shut up ‘bout it ‘til I talk ta_ someone _._ He paused. _Maybe Senpai’s uncle wouldn’ be so bad ta talk to, though…._ Something buzzed in the back of his head. He felt his Persona shift back there, too. Was it agreeing?

Kanji took a deep breath, before looking at the ground.

“I dun really know what’s up,” he admitted. “Just feel kinda… lost. Confused. Like… there’s a bunch a’ weird feelin’s all twisted up in my gut.” He paused again. “I don’ know what it means.”

“When did this start?” Dojima asked.

“Couple a’ weeks ago,” Kanji said.

“Anything else happen around that time, any big changes in your life?”

“Nah.” Kanji shook his head. He froze. “Wait. One thing.” He hesitated yet again. “Naoto. But… but, it ain’t her fault, right? It’s jus’ me. It’s gotta be just me.” He was quiet for a long moment. “Right?”

Dojima leaned back against the gazebo table, before sighing.

“You know something?” The older detective asked. “I realized—just now—that Nanako might be missing her mother in ways I never really considered. Some people need a mother figure in their lives. I don’t know if I can replace that, or who can, in her mother’s stead. But, just realizing that… maybe I can help to comfort her, if it ever makes her sad or hurt or confused. So… thank you.” He looked at Kanji. “But, now, I get the feeling that what you need right now is a father.”

“Old man’s dead,” Kanji said, the words heavy in his mouth. “He can’t help me now. And, talkin’ ta his grave ain’t gonna help me either.” His chest tightened. “I tried that.” Instead, it had just made everything more twisted, more foggy. He didn’t even know what he felt anymore.

“You’re scared,” Dojima said, in a tone that made Kanji think of when Naoto had just figured something out. “I’m guessing that you haven’t been in a relationship before now?”

“No. ‘Course not. I’m still floored that Naoto… that….” He sighed again. “I don’t know what I’m doin’…” he said, his voice barely audible. “Or, what I’m supposed ta.” He stared at the ground for a long moment, and the words came without thought. “I’m scared of messin’ up, of scarin’ her off or… or hurtin’ her in some way. I don’ even know how ta even be….” He trailed off. “In a lotta ways, I know what it means ta be a man—an adult.” He amended hastily. “But, there’s so much I dun know: how ta feel, how ta act, ta think. Ma’s great—an’ don’ tell ‘er I said that—but I don’ know how ta ask, or if she’d even know how ta….” He took another deep breath. “I guess this just… made that all so… big and heavy in my mind all of a sudden.”

“Well,” Dojima said, “I know I’m not your father, but if you need someone to talk to, I’m always here for you—and for the others, too.” He grinned. “You just have promise to keep helping me with Nanako. You _and_ Shirogane-san. Like, maybe next Tuesday?”

Kanji looked at him, heat spreading across his face.

“S-sure.”

He looked at Naoto, knee-deep in the river, searching for something with Nanako—knowing the both of them, Naoto probably saw a tadpole or a newt or some other small river critter, and Nanako would have encouraged her to catch it. It was childish, maybe, but there wasn’t much else that would get Naoto to risk getting her pants muddy—and in public. She looked back up at him, flashing him a smile that he could see clearly, despite the distance and fading light of the evening.

_That grin is never good news_ , Kanji couldn’t help but smile to himself. A little bit of the weight and fog was beginning to fade already. _Wonder what she’s up to now._

 

…

…

 

Naoto pulled her hands out of the water.

_Looks like Dojima-san was able to help_ , she noted to herself. It was a good explanation for why he was smiling again, his entire body language more relaxed than it had been for days, if not weeks. _It probably didn’t solve everything, but if it’s a start, then that’s more than enough for now._ Just as long as he wasn’t as risk of harming himself anymore, he could take all the time he needed to work through whatever ailed him—and she hoped that, eventually, he’d be able to share that burden with her.

“I got ‘im!” Nanako shouted happily. She held out her clasped hands to Naoto. “See?”

“Careful,” Naoto said. “Don’t open them too much, or you’ll drop it. You don’t want to accidentally hurt it.” She paused for a moment, looking at the young girl as an idea slowly formed in her mind. “Would you like to show that to Kanji-kun and your father?” She asked.

“Yes!” Nanako nodded enthusiastically.

“Well, how about you promise to help me with something later in exchange for my help in carrying that to them, maybe even getting a jar for you to put it in for a better look?”

“Sure!”

“Kanji-kun said you’ve been going to his puppet classes. Would you like to help me make a special stuffed animal for him?” Maybe a cat? Or a panda? Or, maybe, an imitation of Teddie’s bear costume? “But, it’ll have to be a secret.” She lowered her voice.

“You mean, for a surprise?”

“Yes, exactly that.” Naoto nodded.

“Okay! Promise!” Nanako said cheerfully, before dashing out of the river towards the others, her hands still carefully clasped shut. “Daddy! Kanji-niichan! Look what Naoto-neesan and I caught!”

Naoto smiled again, watching the girl as she bounded in an almost weightless manner. Nanako’s obvious excitement made the tension in the young detective’s chest and stomach melt away, almost as much as the idea that Kanji was finally getting him, just like it always did.

So. A Teddie-styled plush. Maybe with a light up sign? Maybe with LED lights? Naoto had been experimenting with it, but then there was her desire to work with old-fashioned soldering again. What to make the sign say? Something cliché, of course, but supportive. Kanji would gush over anything she or Nanako would make, let alone together. But, if it truly struck his love of cute and silly things, it’d make him even happier.

And, she’d grow to understand just how much she loved to see him happy.

So, something uplifting. Something that would make sense for one of those posters that hung in his bedroom—the ones that he’d threatened Yosuke to never tell anyone that he had. Naoto looked at him again, as he yelped and twitched from the small river creature Nanako had deposited into his hands. She smiled, holding back a laugh, and remembered his favorite such poster—a classic, he’d called it. The tabby kitten, clinging to a tree branch by its front paws.

_Hang in there._


End file.
